Episode 33: The Draconic Deity!
Our hero is in the semifinals! But so is Soph... Who will win? The Silent Frog, or the Sturdy Dragon? Ash: It's time for the SEMIFINALS! Soph: YEAH!!! And you're gonna lose! Ash: We'll see about that... Announcer: Today, we have ASH! VS SOPH! It's a 5 v 5 battle, oh! And here comes ASH!!! Crowd: Ash! Ash! Ash! Announcer: And now SOPH! Crowd: SOPH! SOPH! SOPH! Referee: Send out your Pokemon! Soph: Go, Primarina! Ash: Sharpedo! I choose you! Sharpedo: SHAR! (time to WIN!) Primarina: Primarina! (You won't!) Referee: Battle BEGIN! Ash: Use Aqua Jet! Soph: Primarina! Use Sparkling Aria! Primarina: PRIMAAAA (let's do this!) Sharpedo: SHAR! SHAR! *Aqua Jet and Sparkling Aria hit each other* Ash: Sharpedo! Use Crunch! Sharpedo: PEDO!!!! *Sharpedo crunches on Primarina* Soph: NO!!!! Use Dazzling Gleam! Primarina: Pri....MAAAA!!! Ash: SHARPEDO!!!! Referee: Sharpedo is unable to battle. Primarina is the winner! Ash: Return. You did great, Sharpedo. Come on out, Tyranitar! Tyranitar: TAR!! Ash: Use Earthquake! Tyranitar: RANITAR! Soph: *thinking* Oh no! Thanks to Tyranitar's ability, Sand Stream, that Earthquake is powered up! Primarina: *faints* Referee: Primarina is unable to battle! Tyranitar is the winner! Soph: Thanks Primarina. Return. Go! Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff: Jiggly! Soph: Use Sing! Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff... Jigglyyyyyyyypuff. Tyranitar: *asleep* Ash: No! Soph: Now use Rollout! Jigglypuff: JigglyPUFF! Tyranitar: *faints* Referee: Tyranitar is unable to battle! Jigglypuff is the winner! Ash: Tyranitar, return. You did great. Thank you. Go! Nidoking! Nidoking: NIDO! Soph: *thinking* so he sent out Nidoking, huh? No problem! *talking* Use Tackle! Jigglypuff: Jiggly! Ash: Ha! Thanks to Nidoking's new ability, Poison Point, Tackle was a bad idea! Now Jigglypuff is Poisoned! Soph: I knew that. Jigglypuff! Use Rest! Then use Sleep Talk! Jigglypuff:*while asleep, uses Rollout* Ash: What? How can that happen? Soph: When using Sleep Talk, a Pokemon can use a move while it is asleep! Ash: Uh oh... Nidoking! Use Horn Drill! Soph: Uh oh! It learned Horn Drill?????? That's a one hit ko! *panicking* Use Sleep Talk! Jigglypuff: *uses rollout* zzzzzzz *a huge explosion comes. when the dust settles, both Pokemon are unable to battle* Referee: Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Ash: Go Garchomp! Soph: Go Gardevoir! Garchomp: GAR!! Gardevoir: Gar... Ash: Use Dig! Soph: Use Moonblast! Garchomp: CHOMP GAR! Gardevoir: Devoir! *garchomp attacks gardevoir* Ash: Nice! Now use Earthquake! Garchomp: Garchomp! Soph: Gardevoir! Use Calm Mind! Then use Moonblast! Gardevoir: Gardevoir! *A huge impact explosion is made by the two rivals. when the dust settles, both Pokemon faint.* Referee: Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Ash: Return, Garchomp you did great. Soph: Come back, Gardevoir. You were awesome! Ash: *brings out Greninja's Poke-ball* Greninja. Give it your all. Greninja! I choose you! Greninja: *assumes ninja stance* Ninja! Soph: *brings out Dragonite's Pokeball* Come on Dragonite. Show me what you've got. Go! Dragonite! Dragonite: Drago! Referee: Begin! Ash: Greninja! Use Night Slash Soph: Dragonite! Dragon Claw! Greninja: Nin nin nin...JA! Dragonite: Nite! DraGON! *both Pokemon attack each other with no mercy, but Dragonite knocks Greninja to the ground* Soph: Nice! Use Dragon Rush! Ash: Greninja! Dodge it! *Dragonite engulfs itself it purple flames, but Greninja effortlessly dodges the strong attack* Ash: Use Aerial Ace! Greninja: Greninja! *Greninja hits Dragonite and knocks it up into the air* Ash: Water Shuriken, go! Soph: Block it with Air Slash! Dragonite: Dragon! Greninja: Ninnn..ja! *an explosion is caused* Ash: Greninja!! Full power!!!! SHOW NO MERCY!!!! Greninja: GRENINJA!!! *Greninja and Ash's bond becomes so powerful that Greninja transforms into Ash-Greninja* Ash-Greninja: Ninja! Announcer: There it is! Ash-Greninja! Soph: *thinks* there it is. Ash-Greninja. *talks* Dragonite! Giga Impact, go! Dragonite: NITE! Ash: Dodge it and use Water Shuriken! Ash-Greninja: Greninja! *Ash-Greninja jumps away, and sends two large shurikens colliding with Dragonite and the Dragon Pokemon is sent to the ground in front of Soph* Soph: Dragonite, NO! *thinks* Ash and Greninja are in sync now. There's no stopping them. Ash: Greninja! Night Slash! Ash-Greninja: Gre... NINJA! JA! *Ash-Greninja slices through and out of Dragonite, striking several blows before dealing the finishing blow. But Dragonite is still standing* Soph: Dragonite! You can do this! Ash: WATER SHURIKEN!!!! Ash-Greninja: Gre...nin....JAAAAA!!!!! *the shuriken is extremely large and collides with Dragonite, koing it.* Referee: Dragonite is unable to battle. That means, Greninja is the winner! Announcer: They're going to the FINALS! Ash: Greninja! We did it! *high fives Greninja* Ash-Greninja: *turns back into normal Greninja* ninja! Greninja! Ash: Let's do it all the way. Soph: Hey Ash! Congrats! Ash: Thanks Soph! You and Dragonite were killing it out there! Soph: *chuckles* So you say. I only wish me and Dragonite had the same bond as you and Greninja do. Ash: I don't know how it happens! I only know this. You've gotta be friends inside and outside of battle. Soph: That sounds manageable! Well, I'll catch you later! Ash: See ya, Soph! Who's that Pokemon! It's Dragonite!